


Sometimes Late At Night...

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Mae always has nightmares... how does Missy handle them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Late At Night...

Missy rarely sleeps, she doesn't mind it, it gives her a chance to just watch over Mae. Her Mae. The woman is still very much broken when it comes to love, just as she is, perhaps it's why they work. She does love Mae though, really and truly loves her. She has stopped being afraid of Missy now, trusting her to be gentle. The only problem now is that Mae has nightmares, not the type with monsters under the bed, just reminders of the monster she married. Mae wakes again, screaming, sobbing, broken beyond all repair and yet... when Missy moves to her, gathers her close and lets the woman cling, she does heal, at least a little. It is this, the screaming, the sobbing, the raw and real pain in Mae's voice and sobs that makes Missy sure of what she needs to do. She waits until they have landed, rocks Mae into sleep, then leaves. 

She finds Loxley drunk, as always, vicious and cruel to the Ladies' Maid he still keeps, abusing her as abruptly and often as he used to his wife and yet, he doesn't expect to find Missy. Missy who stands at the same height he is, Missy who will kill him. She hides his body, frightens the maid enough that she screams and runs but will never tell, not that she could. Loxley has choked her so thoroughly she may never speak again. 

Mae emerges later, finding Missy alone, watching the clock. Missy has waited for her in the bedroom, the same place Loxley so badly hurt her and made her feel useless. She shivers as she approaches, eyes bright with fear and she barely stops herself flinching when Missy tucks hair out of her eyes. Missy smiles, gently, as kindly as she can, then kisses her. Kisses are never soft, but they are lovingly passionate. It is here they will spend the night, doors locked and barred so the police can never disturb them. 

Mae wakes the next day in Missy's arms, the familiar bed no longer a place of pain, but a place of love. Missy smiles, kissing her as gently as she can, which still feels a little rough, stroking hair out of her face again. 

"He won't hurt you anymore... _My_ Mae."

The words should scare her, they would anyone sane, but then, perhaps she is no longer sane. Pain has given way to love, that is enough for her now. It always will be.


End file.
